1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a watch display holder, and more particularly to a free size automatic watch display holder which can selectively adjust its size to hold various sizes and different types of watchband.
2. Description of Related Arts
The market for watches is highly competitive and saturated. For the well-known brand name watch, the name sells the watch. However, for inexpensive watches, the marketing, the advertising, and the display are sometimes more integral to the sale of watch than the actual watch itself.
Watches come in all sizes and varieties, such as men""s watches, lady""s watches, and child""s watches. Moreover, watchbands may be thin or thick, wide or narrow. The length of the watchbands varies with the size of the wrist of the wearer to be surrounded. The watchband may be chain-type and made of metal, or belt-type and made of leather, simulated leather or other cloth type material.
Presently, since watches come in various sizes and shapes, watch holder must be shaped and sized to fittedly support the watch. In order to display the watches or keep them properly, the watches are often fitted in a clasped state around a watchband-supporting frame. Generally speaking, the watchband-supporting frame has a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d shape such that the watch is arranged to clasp around the watchband-supporting frame to keep the watch in position.
These simple xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d shaped watchband-supporting frames come in different sizes to fit the variety of watches available in the marketplace. Practically, a man""s watch has a bigger watchband than a woman""s watch or a child""s watch. Therefore, the watchband-supporting frame for man""s watch or a child""s watch. Therefore, the watchband-supporting frame for man""s watch must be shaped and sized accordingly so that the man""s watch can fit snugly around the watchband-supporting frame. Similarly, the watchband-supporting frame for the child""s watch has a smaller size to accommodate the smaller watchband thereof.
Subsequently, great cost must be involved in the purchase of various kinds of watch holders having different sizes because the watch manufacturer cannot find a standardized watch holder or watchband-supporting frame to fit the great variety of watches.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a free size automatic watch display holder for displaying and storing a watch, allowing one universal watch holder to be used for variety of watches, vary in size and/or composition of the watchband.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free size automatic watch display holder which does not employ complicate structure and has minimized components, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost and assembly labor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free size automatic watch display holder, wherein an upper supporting surface and a lower supporting surface of the display holder are firmly biased against an inner side of the watch by means of resilient arrangement, so as to securely hold the watch in position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free size automatic watch display holder, wherein the mounting operating of the present invention to the watch is simple and easy that one individual is able to mount the watch around the display holder in seconds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free size automatic watch display holder, wherein no expensive or complicated mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing a reinforced supporting configuration to supportively hold the watch.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a free size automatic watch display holder, comprising:
an upper holder providing an arc shaped upper supporting surface;
a lower holder providing an arc shaped lower supporting surface; and
an extendable supporting frame comprising:
an upper support member transversely extended from an inner surface of the upper holder;
a lower support member transversely extended from an inner surface of the lower holder; and
a movable operating frame comprising a base, having a slider slot, upwardly extended from the lower support member and a slider arm which is downwardly extended from the upper support member and arranged to slidably insert into the slider slot such that by frictionally sliding the slider arm along the slider slot so as to selectively adjust a distance between the upper and lower holders.